fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael (Shardsverse)
|-|Human Guise= |-|Michael= Michael is the second oldest Archangel and the younger sister of the Archangel Lucifer. She is a lesser Primal Embodiment and is the current head of the Archangels after Lucifer left. In ancient times, Michael was worshipped by various realms across all of Creation. Michael is the main driving force of Lucifer's leaving of Heaven. History Michael was the second angel born from Radia, empowered by the concept of Lordship as well as Power and Light. As a young girl, she looked up to her older brother, Lucifer, and eventually fell for him. Hard. She began to stalk him in her free time. She used her little sister card to be able to stay with Lucifer. Other female angels started to avoid the Elder Archangel for fear of Michael. Eventually, Lucifer fell in love with the Demon Princess Lilith and Michael was furious. She descended from Heaven and attempted to kill the Demon but was stopped by her older brother. In a battle that would be recorded in the Book of Revelations. Their battle reduced the First Heaven down to a third of its size, killing many angels and demons in the process. Lucifer eventually defeated her and left Heaven out of disappointment and disgust. Michael, not wanting to accept this, rallied Heaven to her side. Swaying the other Archangels except for Gabriel, Michael gave the go ahead to Raphael to engage the demons in a near eternal warn that tore apart countless worlds. Appearance Michael appears as a sweet young woman with what can only be described as heavenly features. Her body is slender yet possesses supple curves in all the right areas. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of violet and complement her kind look. Her hair is golden blond with the softness and texture of silk. Michael's hair is styled in a long french braid that goes down to the back of her thighs and has a large violet ribbon at the end. Other times, she wears her hair short and tied in twin tails. Michael wears a violet battle dress with a shoulder cape. On her torso is a silver placard and fauld. She wears thigh-length socks and silver greaves. Her wings are large, reminiscent of a swan's and an eagle's. The tips of her primary and secondary feathers are golden while the rest is snow white. Personality Michael comes off initially as kind, loving, and caring. A perfect sister dedicated to her younger siblings and a motherly figure to the people of Creation. Michael is all of these. She is beloved by all her angel siblings and loved across Creation. Her kind, serene persona serves as an ideal for other female angels to achieve. However, under her kind persona lies a different one. Michael holds an obsessive love for her older brother, Lucifer, and is willing to do anything for him. She will kill anyone who she perceives is in the way of her and her brother's love. Michael can mostly be seen stalking Lucifer or doing obscene and lewd acts to him while he sleeps. She owns a shrine in her solar with all of her older brother's discarded items to which she pleasures herself. Her biggest desire is to have her older brother live only for her and no one else. To care only for her and her happiness. Michael wishes to be the only constant in his life. Her obsession is why Lucifer left Heaven in the first place. Michael is also highly manipulative, using her words and playing on the fears of her fellow angels, turning it into hatred for demons. She turned her younger brother, Raphael, into a genocidal angel hellbent on wiping demons off the face fo existence. Stemming from Radia's concept of Lordship, Michael is domineering though she does not outwardly show it preferring to control all of Heaven from the shadows, seeing all angels in Heaven even her own siblings as puppets that she uses in her obsessive campaign to gain her older brother for herself. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Birthplace: The Void Weight: ??? Height: 5'8 Likes: Lucifer, Lucifer's clothes, Lucifer's underwear, anything Lucifer owns Dislikes: Lilith (She is the whore who took Lucifer from Michael) Eye Color: Amethyst Hair Color: Golden Blonde Hobbies: Sniffing Lucifer's clothes, Licking Lucifer's underwear, ****** Lucifer off while he's sleeping, Baking cakes with her blood as the ingredient for Lucifer Values: Lucifer Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Themes: *Michael's theme. For the love of Radia, run when you hear this! Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B | Low 1-A with the Total Event Collapse Name: 'Michael, Michelle, The Yandere Archangel, Princess of Light, St. Michael '''Origin: 'Shardsverse '''Gender: Female Age: Billions of Years Classification: '''Archangel, Angel God, Lesser Primal Embodiment '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3, and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Lesser Primals exist as non-corporeal, conceptual beings. Michael is the Embodiment of Radia's Divine Power, making her the Embodiment of Glory across all of Creation.), Acausality (Type 4), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Large Size (Type 10), Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, Conceptual Manipulation, True Flight, Dimensional Travel, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Smiting, Space-Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic Level; Caused an entire army to explode in a bloody mist by snapping her fingers.), Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure with the Total Event Collapse (Michael is capable of focusing her divine power into the concept of elimination, and has achieved a point where she can erase an entire continuity into Nothingness in which even Corona and Kairos are incapable of bringing the Continuity back into Existence), Electromagnetic Interference, Aura, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Creation (Created an entire continuity based on network television that contained 300+ channels. Each channel functions as its own Multiverse and contains every series that ever aired on said channel.), Portal Creation, Avatar Creation, Life and Death Manipulation, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Swordswoman, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level, possibly higher with the Total Event Collapse (Much more powerful than the other Archangels and Archdemons. She is stronger than Lilith, who is a Primordial Demon that transcends all of Lower Space. Comparable to Lucifer, Elesia, and Magnus. Engulfed all of Materia when she manifested, completely swallowing the Universe inside of her. Can manipulate all Seven Levels of Heaven, though not to the degree Lucifer or Radia can. Effortlessly stomped Zeus, who attempted to court her upon her arrival.) | Low Outerverse Level via the Total Event Collapse (The Total Event Collapse developed by Michael is capable of wiping out Omniverses and Continuities off the face of Creation to the point where not even Corona and Kairos are capable of restoring them. Restoring them will require the effort of a Greater Primal. Note that the Total Event Collapse does not scale to her normal statistics.) Speed: Immeasurable '(Has to willingly restrict herself to manifest within 4-D spacetime.) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range| High Hyperverse Level Standard Equipment: Sword of Saint Michael Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Her obsessive love for her brother Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Total Event Collapse': It is the ultimate technique created by Michael after witnessing Omega destroy an entire omniverse. With this technique, Michael is capable of reducing an entire continuity and everything within it down to the last atom to complete and utter nothingness. The technique is so absolute the only a being on the level of a Greater Primal can restore the continuity. Key: Michael Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Goddesses Category:Primordials Category:Yandere Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Smite Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsman Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 1 Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users